


No Regrets?

by mrsmischief



Series: Partners [2]
Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Morning After, Morning Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmischief/pseuds/mrsmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning after "Partners in the Crime of Passion". Are there regrets from your or from Magnus's side?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets?

The morning light hit your eyes unpleasantly. It was too bright, too white, too... Oh-fuck-I'm-not-in-my-own-bed.

You opened your eyes abruptly, looking around, your trained detective's eyes swallowing every little detail in the room... Including your sleeping partner next to you. You were in Magnus's bed. It was all okay. You hadn't been kidnapped during sleep or anything that bad. You had only slept with your partner.

You had slept with your partner. _You had slept with your fucking partner_.

For a moment, you felt like getting up just so that you could bang your head against the hard white wall of his bedroom. But then, as your mind was still considering that, your body made you aware of something else - the utter relaxation you felt. Your muscles felt limp, your whole body so relaxed you might as well have been floating. Wow.

You tended to be a bit of a workaholic. You yourself wouldn't have put it quite that harshly; you would have preferred nicer words such as 'careful', 'hard-working' or 'determined'. You weren't addicted to your work, you just liked doing it well and thoroughly. That's what everyone did, right..? But workaholic or not, it was a fact that your job and the stress it brought with it sometimes got to you. More often than not, you'd find your shoulders were so tense you couldn't even imagine having them massaged as you would have been screaming in pain even from the lightest touch. Sometimes the tension even gave you headaches. And even when there was no pain, you just found yourself unable to fully relax and just _be_.

Well, until now. Both scared and fascinated by what you had noticed, you concluded that you may have just found the solution to the endless circle of stress, pain and anxiety. Fucking your partner had its good sides...

And then, finally turning onto your side to look at him, all messy blond curls and sleepy face, you thought that maybe it wasn't all that bad. Why should you panic? It had only been once, and you didn't even know what Magnus thought about it. Last night neither of you had really had much thought, you had just acted upon instinct. But now...

You studied your emotions, finding that, once you focused on them, you weren't actually panicking. You didn't even feel anxious. What you felt was a strange sense of peace and calm, no trace of anxiousness. And no trace of... regret. As you recalled the night, your tangled bodies and falling asleep together, you realised that you didn't regret it. At all.

That's when you panicked.

"Magnus!"  
You shook him awake, calling out his name until you finally got a response, even if it was just a quiet groan. You knew he was awake and that was enough.  
"Do you regret it?" you asked him immediately, watching him. He opened his eyes slowly, turning his head to look at you, but while he gathered his consciousness, you had plenty of time to really, properly, look at him.

His skin was glowing softly in the morning light, and his nose was even straighter than you had thought possible - not counting the slight bump he had from breaking his nose once. But from where you were looking at him, you couldn't see it. You just knew it was there, because you remembered the story he had told you, of him and his friends playing football one summer as teenagers and him somehow managing to break his nose during the game. You didn't remember the details because every single time he told the story you were bored out of your mind before he even got to the actual game. You were quite sure he added new things to the story each time he told it to someone, to make it more interesting or at least to not make the poor person fall asleep before he finished. Hadn't quite worked yet.

Even so, his nose was (or wasn't, depending on your point of view) incredibly straight. You liked it otherwise, too, it was a nice nose. It had felt nice nuzzling against your neck, too, when he had... Ahh, no, not there now, you reminded yourself, you had to focus. His eyelashes were fair, just like his hair, but longer than yours or anyone else's you could remember, for that matter. His lips were parted slightly, and looked a bit dry after all the kissing, but still, indeed, very kissable. You could feel your heart skip a beat at the thought, and wanted to slap yourself.

Your eyes travelled south, noticing the duvet was draped over his legs (perhaps he had got warm during the night...you certainly had), and you could see everything. Everything. One hundred percent.

What a view it was. His body was long and lean, but still strong and muscular, too. He had done some extra training and exercising lately, and even though you had even been to the gym together once or twice, this was the first time you really noticed it. He looked perfect. All the way from his tousled bed hair to those trimmed pectorals and toned abs, and his gorgeous thighs and the glorious cock in between them, even to those silly-looking awkwardly long toes. All perfect. Fuck.

"Regret what?" he asked, turning to lie on his side, making your eyes dart quickly back to his face. A small smile was playing on his lips.  
"Last night."  
"Why would I?"

His reply surprised you. Wasn't it obvious?  
"Well, we work together and this..." you hesitated, not sure how to refer what you had done, "it's not... It's not alright."  
"No, it isn't," he agreed, and for a moment you thought he was actually catching up and coming to the same wavelength with you, understanding and agreeing that you couldn't let it go any further and would have to forget it ever happened in the first place... Oh no.

"It's so much _better_ ," he murmured, shuffling closer to kiss you, his fingers tracing the curves of your body lightly, waking the desire inside you even though you tried your best to deny it.  
"Isn't it?"  
"I... Magnus!" you groaned as his lips moved to your neck, and he pretended not to hear your quickly quietening protests until, finally, there were none and you wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing him back and thinking, _Oh well if we're going to hell let's at least make it a good ride_.

His curls were soft in your fingers, his body hard - and getting _harder_ \- against yours. He kicked the duvet completely off you both and off the bed, too, then crawled on top of you, continuing to spread kisses all over your skin.  
"Are you in for a little investigation, partner?" he asked you, grinning up at you before applying gentle suction on your nipples, one at a time.  
"Investigation?" you asked, frowning and sighing as the tip of his tongue circled your nipple. Fucking Martinsson.  
"Yes... Here," he whispered, his fingers ghosting over the bare skin of the inside of your thigh.  
"I think I have to... Ahh..." he sighed, his fingers now finding the soft wetness of your sex. You had always thought he was all talk when it came to his skills in bed, but you had to admit you had been wrong. Within a few moments he had you squirming underneath him, begging for more as his fingers teased you, touching but not _enough_.

"Oh, you want more?" he asked teasingly, leaning to the side to grab another condom from his bedside table.  
"If you say so, detective... Wouldn't want to break the law and it looks like it would be quite _illegal_ to keep you in such a state for any longer."  
With that, he drove into you, hard and without a warning, but you welcomed his rigid length inside you, spreading your legs further for him and moaning his name. His body seemed to wake up more with each thrust, and soon his mouth found yours again, lips hungry for you as if you were his breakfast that day. His tongue slipped into your mouth, dancing its dirty little dance with yours while his hips clashed with yours, again and again, until you arched your back and moaned louder into his mouth as his cock hit the most delicious spot inside you. He took the hint and changed the angle of his thrusts slightly, picking up his pace again, now hitting that spot with every single one, driving your already relaxed body into a whole new sphere of tranquillity and ecstasy...

"Oh Magnus... Magnusmagnus _magnusssss_ ," you whimpered, your mouth unable to find any other words than his name when you came, almost together but not quite as he had managed to be the gentleman you had never taken him for, and moaned your name into your ear when your own moans had turned into quiet sighs and then simply into laboured breaths and glowing cheeks and heaving chest as you lay there, skin against skin, fingers entwined on the bed, sharing small feather-light kisses.

"Still no regrets," he chuckled after a while once his breathing was back to even and he had rolled off you, lying down next to you, closing his eyes when his head hit the pillow.  
"Oh no no no, you've had enough sleep!" you chided him, swatting his arm lightly, eliciting another chuckle from him when his eyes opened again.  
"I can never have enough sleep, you know," he replied, grinning. You shook your head, then rolled closer him and began to push him off the bed.  
"Come on, now, Sleeping Beauty, go make me some coffee," you told him, tickling him until he jumped off the bed, cursing you under his breath as he walked into his kitchen, still stark naked and laughing. 


End file.
